A web page is a document that is suitable for the World Wide Web and can be accessed through a web browser. Web pages generally contain other resources such as style sheets, scripts, and multimedia content elements in their final presentation. That is, media-rich web pages usually include information as to the colors of text, backgrounds, and links to multimedia content elements to be included in the final presentation when rendered by the web browser. A multimedia content element may include an image, graphics, a video stream, a video clip, an audio stream, an audio clip, and the like.
Web pages may consist of static or dynamic multimedia content elements retrieved from a web server's file system or by a web application. For example, a Facebook® page may include static images, such as a profile picture, and also dynamic contents of such pictures and/or video clips fed by other users.
In the related art there are different techniques for identifying the context of a web page. For example, the context may be determined based on the domain name of a web page mapped to a category (e.g., news, sports, etc.), textual analysis of the web page, or by information embedded in the web page by a programmer of the page. Although such techniques may be efficient in determining the context of static web pages, they cannot provide the current context of the web page that is dynamically changed. Further, the granularity of such context analysis may be in most cases, high level (e.g., news) without providing the context of the current content or topic (e.g., election of a particular candidate) presented in the web page.
Furthermore, there is no available solution to determine the context of a web page based on multimedia content elements presented therein and specifically, dynamic elements. Extraction of individual multimedia content elements in the web page through the identification of a plurality of multimedia content elements to determine that their respective context is not discussed in the related art. As noted above, in a web page some of the multimedia content elements are static, such as background colors or images. However, such images can provide little information about the current context of the information presented in the web page. The dynamic elements often provide information that more accurately reflects the real story behind the current state of the web page.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by identifying a plurality of elements within multimedia content and determining the context of the multimedia content. It would be further advantageous if such a solution enable to editing and filtering of the context of the multimedia content.